Demon's captain
by foxyfanlove
Summary: at the end of the fourth great shinobi war naruto fused with the jubbi but the cost was great, now he heads out to sea with his dim witted captain for fun, adventure, and maybe a little love. this is yaoi so as always don't like don't read


I do not own one piece or naruto. This will be a yaoi with the main pairing being seme zoro and uke naruto anyone else that may show sexual interest will be purely one sided with maybe the occasional flirt back to get his way.

"Talking"

"**Demonic naruto talking"**

*thinking*

**+demonic naruto thinking+ **

Prologue

Naruto stared at the seemingly endless ocean as he sat on the bridge between wave and the land of fire with nothing to distract him but the steady noise of ruble falling from the bridge into the water and the wind blowing around his tail ruffling through the silky soft fur. It had been a year since the fourth shinobi war had ended with naruto's attempted sealing of the juubi only for madara to interrupt the proses sending a pulse of demonic chakra out into the world and fusing naruto with the juubi giving him the mangekyou sharingan and the rinnegan. When naruto had woken up there was no one around him as he lay there in the middle of the battle field with no signs that any one had ever been there besides the scattered clothing and weapons that lay throughout the field, naruto spent the entire year looking for other signs of life and collecting anything that was related to the shinobi way of life. Eventually he had looked everywhere but when he couldn't find anyone he collapsed to sit on the bridge *after all my promises I couldn't save anyone from me* a birds call broke him from his thoughts as he looked at the first animal he had seen this year when it clicked *my power had not left the elemental nations maybe the effects of my power had not left either but to go out there I would need to have perfect control of my demonic chakra, I could not afford to find life beyond the nation's border only to lose control and kill what life remained on the planet* so getting up he moved further inland to begin his training.

(Time skip)

It has been a hundred years and taken hundreds of thousands of clones but he has finally managed to master not only his demonic chakra but also all the jutsu in the world to a point where he doesn't need to use hand signs or call their name for some of them. When he was mastering his chakra he found that he has three demonic forms the first was his human form that was about 5'8" his body is slim with VERY feminine curves, long blond hair that went down to his lower back with bright blood red streaks running through it, wearing a form fitting bright red and gold battle kimono, bright sapphire eyes, and his signature whisker like birthmarks became thinner than normal on his cheeks this form didn't have anything real special about it except that in this form if naruto wanted to he can become completely invisible. The second form is his hanyou form there wasn't much of a difference in appearance except for the long golden fox tail with blood red tip and the golden fox ears that sit on top of his head with similar red on their tips; this form however was faster and stronger than his human form with heightened senses. Naruto's final form is his bijuu form where he can became a 2,624'8" tall (height of the burj khalifa tower) fox with golden fur and ten long flowing tails tipped blood red with deep red eyes in this form he is ten times stronger than in his hanyou form and is able to wipe a large mountain of the face of the earth with one swing of a tail and in this form he is made completely of corrosive demonic chakra so attacks move right through him and he can use his chakra to erode stone in seconds. Naruto preferred to travel in human form just in case he came across somebody out on the sea, naruto stepped into the little boat that he made for himself and set off to try and find someone.

(Time skip)

It had been a month or two since he has sailed out to sea it has been calm and quiet with little to do so naruto spent most of his time sleeping and not really paying attention to where he was going but as he looked out across the ocean naruto sees a small speck in the distance "oh, please let that be a real island and not a mirage" naruto says out loud to the clouds as he slips into his hanyou form with his ears perking at the new sounds they were getting from the ocean and his tails started to swing faster as his eye sight sharpened enough for naruto to see a small island in the distance *finally land, I was about to go crazy in this boat* with a small push of chakra naruto's small boat was zooming across the water toward the island.

(A short time later)

Arriving at the island naruto in his human form was greeted to the sight of a huge ship with a black flag meaning that there was a pirate crew on the island, he whistled in appreciation for its size before heading into the small village on top of the hill. When naruto got there he started looking for a bar or inn hoping for a room to stay in when he saw what looked like a bar on the edge of town that was busting with laughter and shouting naruto smirked as he walked closer and as he opened the door all noise that had been coming from the place was silenced as the men that were seated around the bar quietly watched him. His attention was drawn to the girl behind the counter as she walked over to him while smiling

"hello there can I help you with something?" naruto smiled a little at the girl and heard a few of the men suck in a breath while he chuckled lightly at their reaction he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him "I was hoping that you would have a spear room for rent at least for a few days" the girl nodded and lead him to the back were there was a few rooms "my names makino the room at the far right is mine the one in the middle is for luffy the little boy back in the bar and you can use the one on the far left" she said as she turned to him with a smile. Naruto nodded his head to her "that's just fine my name is naruto by the way and I hope this will be enough for the room" he said pulling a silver coin from his pocket she gasped and nodded her head "that's more than enough for a few weeks" naruto smiled and followed makino back out into the bar where the party was back in full swing with the men drinking, laughing, and joking around when his attention was grabbed by the outburst of a small child sitting at the bar "I WILL TO BE A PIRATE!" he was yelling at the man sitting next to him with hair almost as red as naruto's own with a straw hat on his head and a black jacket hanging off his shoulders. Naruto waked over to the bar and sat down on the other side of who he guessed was luffy as the man on the other side just laughed at him

"come on luffy you're still too small" the man said with a laugh before he looked over at naruto "well hello there my name's shanks and this is my pirate crew now who might you be miss" he asked in a suggestive tone naruto chuckled slightly before he shook shank's hand "my name's naruto uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you but you do know I'm a guy right" shanks and every other guy in the bar paused for a moment before letting out a collective "EEHHH!" naruto and luffy were chuckling at their shocked faces when the door to the bar slammed open and a bunch of dark haired greasy men walked into the bar, makino being her polite self took their order as naruto watched the tense atmosphere with interest as the bandits began complaining about the lack of sake in the bar while the supposedly weak pirates were drinking it all, naruto scoffed he knew that these pirate were incredibly strong just from estimating how strong their chakras would be if they had any. A crash draw naruto's attention back to shanks as the pirate captain had apparently tried to offer some sake to the bandits but only received the alcohol being poured back on him, shanks tried to laugh it off only making the bandit angrier than he already was at the pirates. Deciding that he'd had enough of the pirate making fun of him the bandit drew his sword only to have naruto stop his hand, glaring at the one who stopped him only to look in to naruto's mangekyou sharingan

"leave now" without warning or hesitation the bandit leader left with his men following him out the door with confused looks on their faces as they made their way through town. Luffy and the pirate crew were looking up at naruto as his eyes turned back to their normal blue, in an instant luffy was standing on his stool with stars in his eyes "THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you do that?" luffy asked with shank's and his crew listening a little closer to hear the answer. Naruto just chuckled as he rubs his hand through luffy's hair "it's just one of the many things I can do" luffy pouted a little before shanks started laughing out right "good try brat why would you think he would tell you the secret to that kind of power your still a little kid" now luffy got angry as he turned to shanks

"SHUT UP you're the one who mistook him for a girl" shanks stopped laughing to rub the back of his head in embarrassment as his crew shouted out agreements to the kids statement while they laughed at their captains embarrassment naruto chuckled slightly before he heard a strange crunching sound coming from the counter and as he looked he had to blink twice to see exactly what was happening, there sat luffy eating what looked like a small melon but it was a purple color with strange swirls rapping all around it. Shanks was the next to hear the strange sound but by the time he had figured out what luffy was eating the child had already shoved the last of it in his mouth, shanks gained a look of pure horror as he realized what luffy was eating and quickly grabbed his legs and flipped him upside down to try and get him to puke the fruit up but all he managed to accomplish was having the boys neck stretch farther than it was meant to. As his head snapped back to its natural place everyone could see luffy's dumbfounded expression "what?" shanks flipped him around to face him properly "LUFFY YOU JUST ATE ONE OF THE DEVIL FRUITS IT MAY GIVE YOU EXTRA POWER BUT YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO SWIM" luffy's eyes grew as he listened to what shanks was telling him "WHAAAT!" shanks looked ready to throw the boy into the sea himself "YOU IDIOT!"

The next day the pirates never showed up at the bar as they were preparing to leave for another island, naruto watched luffy intently as he sulked at never being able to swim again when naruto heard the door open he knew it was going to be trouble as the bandits came in and ordered some of the fresh supply of sake while insulting the pirates. Luffy couldn't take much of it as the pirates were his heroes, with one more insult from the leader of the bandits luffy began yelling about how they were scared to head out to sea that's why they became pathetic bandits then he stormed out of the bar with luffy close behind him to make sure the kid was going to be alright. When they made it to the center of town naruto kneeled down to luffy's height "don't worry luffy no matter what those bandits or anyone else might say it can never change the way you see those guys" luffy nodded a little

"aww if that isn't the cutest thing, dose the poor child need a hug" the bandit leader said as he and his cronies blocked the exit from the square. Naruto stood and pushed luffy behind him when one of the stronger looking bandits walked up to the leader "I don't know boss I for one wouldn't mind an intimate hug from someone like her" the other bandits smiled to them selves at the meaning behind his words, even the boss nodded as he looked naruto up and down. Naruto shivered as he felt his skin crawl at their suggestion and was thankful that before they took another step the mayor and makino stopped them "wait I'm sorry for what the brat might have said I'm the mayor of this town so if it's money you want then I can pay you just leave those two alone" the mayor said as he bowed in apology "heh sorry old man but the brat insulted us so now he has to pay for it" they bandit started walking to naruto and luffy but before they could get very close they heard a voice

"so this is why there was no one to see us off" looking behind the bandits beside the mayor and makino stood shanks and his men who didn't look to pleased that their friend was being held captive by bandits "you think you can take us" a random bandit yelled as the first mate calmly walked out of the crowed before grabbing the end of his gun and swinging it like a bat taking out almost all of the bandits in one go, as naruto and luffy stared amazed at what happened, naruto because he knew how strong you had to be to do something like that, watched as a random bandit ran behind the first mate and pulled a pistol on shanks who just stared at him coldly when the bandit threatened him "now that you've got your gun out are you prepared to us it" shanks said as one of his pirates shot the man while he was looking at shanks. Seeing their numbers rapidly decreasing the bandit leader ran and grabbed luffy while another strong bandit grabbed naruto getting the attention of shanks and his crew as both bandits pulled their guns on their captives "now then your going to let us pass and if any of you try to follow then we'll kill them" makino and the mayor looked horrified at what he had just said while the pirates eyes grew very cold as they looked at the bandits "you can say whatever you want about me but when you threaten one of my friends I'll kick your ass" shanks said as he glared at the leader and his right hand who were slightly intimidated by the look in his eyes. Naruto just chuckled getting a blush out of shanks

"well that is sweet of you shanks but I can handle myself" he said as a dark red energy poured from him onto the bandit holding him as the bandit screamed in pain and tried to get the stuff off him naruto watched with a slight grin while everyone else watched in horror and shock as the bandit started to melt away until all that was left were his clothes. The bandit leader turned to naruto "what kind of monster are you?" his voice shaking as he asked the question betraying how scared he truly was, naruto just smirked at him "I'm no monster, I'm a demon" with that naruto vanished as if he was never there only for the bandit to scream at the energy blade that was sticking out of him. Luffy moved as the bandit fell dead and every one turned to see naruto only this time he had golden fox ears and a golden tail all tipped in a blood red color. Luffy's eyes grew into stars as the pirates started to settle down but were prepared just in case the blond tried anything else but when luffy ran over to him and naruto got rid of his ears and tail they knew he wasn't going to try anything "wow was that true are you really a demon?" naruto chuckled at luffy's excitement "yes I am, I'm the ten tailed demon fox" luffy gained a confused expression as he looked up at naruto "but I only saw one tail" again naruto chuckled "in my human form my tails are hidden, in my hanyou form they come out when needed, in my bijuu form I have all ten" luffy's mouth made an O shape while the pirates standing beside them chuckled at the child's expression before shanks came up to ask his own question "naruto if you're a demon how old are you?" Naruto went into a thinking pose while the others looked at him "one hundred and twenty give or take a few years" everyone was a bit shocked at the number *demons must have very long lives* they thought before heading back to the docks to prepare for the journey a head while luffy, naruto, and shanks watched then men work shanks turned to luffy

"well it looks like we'll be leaving for good now, this place was a good base but if we stay here to long it could attract unwanted attention" naruto nodded as he understood that other pirates wanting to prove how strong they were or pirates with old grudges would come to pick fights with the crew thus endangering the people in the town "you won't miss us to badly will you luffy?" shanks asked as he and naruto could see the tears that threatened to escape luffy's eyes "I will but I'm not going to ask to go with you anymore cause I'm going to be a pirate to with a crew better than yours and become the pirate king, I already have my first crew member" shanks and naruto raised an eye brow at the statement as the rest of the crew stopped to find out who luffy thought was going to follow him out to sea "and who might that be?" shanks asked while luffy just grinned "naruto of course" naruto just chuckled as shanks and his men sweat dropped slightly *well no one else can say they have a demon on their ship* shanks thought while the crew shouted "YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT FOR YOUR SELF!" when naruto stopped chuckling he set his hand on luffy's head and messed with his hair "well then I'll wait for you to be old enough to set sail captain" luffy smiled at the demon beside him and shanks nodded his head before taking his straw hat off and putting it on luffy's head when naruto moved his hand "well then you can keep that safe for me and give it back to me when you're a great pirate" luffy looked up at his hero and nodded his head as he grabbed the hats sides to keep it from falling off. With their ship stocked the red haired pirated left for their next adventure with naruto moving to an uninhabited island of the cost in the next few days so that he could keep up his skills and finish perfecting his medical ninjutsu.


End file.
